Padre
by ElisaM2331
Summary: Ahí, sentado frente a la luna y su plateada luz, Levi escucha las voces de sus muertos. Eren siente una cálidez desconocida. No sabe sí es porque ambos están cubiertos de sangre o por otra cosa. Sólo sabe que es una cálidez única. Una que nunca habría de volver a sentir.


**Shingeki No Kyojin no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Hajime Isayama.**

 **Soundtrack Recomendado:**

 **So Ist Es Immer.**

* * *

 **Padre**

Faltaba un día para la misión. Poco a poco, la madrugada se escapaba, dando inicio a un día que guardaba en sus entrañas impredecibles destinos. Levi suspiró.

Caminó por la oscuridad y se sentó dónde hacía apenas unas horas, Eren Yaeger contaba junto a sus amigos aquellos sueños de los que pocas veces se hubiese atrevido a hablar.

La luna resplandecía. Casi le parecía escuchar las voces de sus muertos, susurrándole alegres desde un lugar al cuál aún no podía seguirles.

Cuando le sintió, sentándose junto a él, los ojos verdes del muchacho le hicieron a su alma la mella que sólo ella causó hacía ya largos años.-No puedo dormir.-Dijo él cómo sí necesitase esa explicación.

Levi no dijo nada. Simplemente dejó que la brisa nocturna acariciase su rostro. Apacibles lenguas de suave viento rozaron su cara con la delicadeza de un pétalo besando la superficie del agua.

Eren tampoco habló.

-Gracias.-Dijo finalmente Levi, impulsado por la oscura y amenazante senda que comenzarían a recorrer al día siguiente. Tal vez no podría verlo al terminar aquella misión. Por eso debía hacerlo antes de que estuviese demasiado lejos cómo para que Eren le escuchase.-Gracias, Eren.

Yaeger le miró, confundido.-¿Por qué agradece?

-A riesgo de sonar cómo un imbécil, supongo que debo agradecer tu presencia en mi vida. Fuíste algo así cómo lo que nunca tuve planeado tener.

Los ojos verdes de su hermana le contemplaron desde la esmeralda mirada de Eren.

-¿A qué se refiere, señor?

-Ya lo entenderás. A su tiempo. Pero aún así, gracias.

No hubo más palabras. Al menos no aquella noche. Eren no comprendio lo dicho por Levi hasta un tiempo después.-No tengas miedo.-Hubo de decir Ackerman, sosteniéndolo, agotado. A su alrededor Shiganshina era el escenario del mismo infierno. Una batalla encarnizada entre ambos bandos. Un triunfo que poco a poco perdía su veracidad. Levi estaba herido y sin embargo le sostuvo. Estaba sacándolo del cuerpo humeante del Titán tras una segunda transformación.-No debes tener miedo, Eren.

Eren jadeó en busca de oxígeno. Levi estaba cálido, quizás por la sangre que a ambos cubría. Quizás porqué en sí el Sargento era alguien cálido realmente.

No lo supo.

Sólo supo que jamás hubo de sentir posteriormente una cálidez semejante. Ahí, recibiendo aliento de un hombre al que idolatró cuál dios. Levi le tomó de la mano y le apretó la muñeca.-Sigue adelante, Eren. No tengas miedo y sigue adelante.

Eren gritó cuando le vió salir disparado contra los enemigos acechantes.

Aquella fue la última vez que le vió.

Poco después, una tarde escuchó a Hanji decir algo sobre una chica y un chico a los que Levi amó.-Tuvo todo. Solo le faltó un padre y fue con creces uno para alguien aquí presente. Levi también le amó.

Irvin, al lado de la Comandante Zoe sonrió.-Tienes razón.

Entonces, sólo entonces Eren comprendió.

Se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas y sollozó. Así que era eso. Siempre fue eso.

Durante la madrugada se sentó afuera, frente a la puerta. Miró la resplandeciente luna plateada y sonrió.

-Ya lo entendí. Yo...-Lágrimas escurrieron de sus mejillas sin control.-Ya lo entendí. Ojalá y estuviese aquí. Estaría orgulloso de mí.

El susurró del viento contra su rostro y esa cálidez preciada le hicieron saber, que estuviese dónde estuviese aquel hombre al que quisó cómo a un padre y le correspondió, tenía razón.

Siempre. Orgulloso para siempre.

 **Fin**.

* * *

 **Adoro profundamente el EreRi, pero siendo sincera es muy poco probable que algo así suceda. Por otro lado siento que la relación entre Levi y Eren es muy bonita y no viéndolo a los ojos de una fujoshi. Son cómo padre e hijo. Además agregándole el brutal parecido físico de Eren con quién Levi consideró su hermanita pues...**

 **No estoy lista para ver morir a nadie. A nadie pero algo me dice que mi chaparrito hermoso pronto alcanzará a Isabel y a Farlan allá dónde están.**

 **Dioses, espero que no.**


End file.
